Truth or Dare Naruto Style
by trace4444
Summary: What will happen when Naruto and the other decide to play truth or dare and will there be romance between them. Read and find out yourself
1. Hinata's confession and the barney song

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto or it's characters.

* * *

It's been a year since Sasuke came back after killing Orochimaru and Itachi. One morning the Konoha 12 and Sai are all lying down on an open field with nothing to was cancel today because their senseis are all on a S rank mission. Suddenly Ino sprang up starling everyone.

" I got an idea of what to do today!" the blonde teenager excitedly said

" What! " everybody replied as they're leaning closer to Ino.

" Why don't we play truth or dare!" Ino said

" Fine it better than with nothing to do anyway" Everybody said.

" I'll go first since I came up with the idea anyway" said Ino.

" Fine" everybody said.

" Okay Hinata truth or dare?" Ino asked

" Truth " Hinata nervously replied.

" Is it true that you have a crush on Naruto? " Ino asked even though she already knew the answer.

" y-y-yes" The raven hair girl stuttered out

" Really Hinata-chan you like me?" Naruto excitedly asked

" yes Naruto-kun" Hinata said

" well, I love you too." and they hug

after that it's Hinata's turn and she asked

" Shino truth or dare? " Hinata asked

" Dare" He replied

" I dare you to go to the top of the Hokage tower grab a microphone and sing the barney song" Hinata said with a smirk on her face. Then everybody started cracking up well everybody except Shino.

" You're so cruel Hinata" He sigh

" Well, are you going to do it or not because I could always change the dare into an even better one. " She said with an evil look on her face

" Fine I'll do it. " Little did Shino know the Hokage was having a meeting with the rest of the kages and lets just say Shino had a pretty bad ending.

" Okay since Shino is in the hostpital Kiba why don't you go." Ino said

" Fine" He replied and he asked .....

* * *

Cliffy anyway please review since this is my first fanfic.


	2. Birthday Suit,Shikaino,and Shino

I don't own Naruto or it's characters

* * *

" Tenten truth or dare?" Kiba said with an evil smirk on his face

" Dare" Tenten said

" I dare you to go around Konoha and asked everybody what is a birthday suit" He finished with an evil laugh.

" _I didn't know he had it in him to be this evil I better not get on his bad side" _Everybody thought

" I am so going to get you back" Tenten said Then she went to do the dare

" Thanks a lot Kiba thanks to you now everybody in the village thinks I'm an idiot like Naruto" She said angerily

" Your welcome" Kiba said

" okay Shino truth or dare" Tenten asked

" Truth" He replied

" Why do you always were sunglasses " She asked

" Because" Everybody leaned closer to near to hear his answer

" Because I think they're so cool!!" Shino exclaim

Everybody sweatdrop while looking at him thinking what happen to the cool and calm Shino.

" That was it " Ino said

" Yea" Shino replied then everybody sweatdrop again

" Shikamaru truth or dare" Bug boy said

" Dare " Shikamaru lazily replied

" I dare you to make out with Ino for 10 minutes" He said

" WHAT!!!!!!" Ino shout

" This is so troublesome" He said then he walk up and kiss Ino. She was surprised but slowly return the kiss and they started to make out but didn't stop.

" Shikamaru is busy right now so Naruto why don't you go." Sakura said

" Okay I been waiting for my turn in a long time" He said and he asked...

* * *

Please review anyway can you give me some goods dares and which story should I write next time travel or a crossover with Bleach


	3. Please Read

Sorry this is a note but I just want to tell u that I really need a good dare or truth cause I'm starting to run out of ideas so Please Please help me.


	4. Sasusaku finally

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or it's character

* * *

" Sasuke truth or dare?" the hyper blonde nin ask

" Hn dare" the uchiha said

" I dare you to sleep with Sakura-chan in the same bed for tonight!" Naruto excitely said

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M NOT SLEEPING WITH HER/HIM" They both said as if they seen a ghost

" Niether that or the both of you will have to paid my ramen for a month" Naruto calmly replied

" Fine" As they both resist the urge to kill him

" Alright how about we let Sasuke do his dare and we'll resume the game tomorrow at 10 o'clock sharp okay" Ino said

" Okay " Everyone replied and start going they're sepreate ways back home

" Sakura how about we go to my place " Sasuke asked (well it was more of a demand if you asked me)

''Sure" She replied

* * *

When they got to the Uchiha mansion Sasuke stopped and said

" Sakura you don't have to do this if you don't want to" he said to a certain pink haired girl

" No I'm fine besides that baka is problaly hiding somewhere making sure you do your dare" Sakura

" Guess your right " He replied ( Alright I'm not going to desrcibe what the house or his room looks like cause you all have different drscriptions of what the house looks like so just use your own description)

After they have dinner they start going to bed

After a while Sakura ask

" Sasuke why do you almost never talked to me it's like if you hate me or something?"

" Sakura I don't hate you " He replied

" Then why are you always trying to push me away? " She ask

" Beca-" Then he got cut off

" Because what Sasuke ever since we were little you always try to push me away why" She ask

" You're annoying" The raven haired teen said

" Is that all that you think about me Sasuke?" Sakura said as tears start to build in her eyelids seeing this broke Sasuke's heart and he decide to confess

" Sakura the reason why I always said you're annoying is cause you're always in my mind wherever I go. I'm always thinking about you an I guess it's just that I don't want you to know so I guess that's why I'm always pushing you away. The thing is that I love you Sakura and I always will" Sasuke said

Now Sakura is shock right now cause that was the longest she ever heard him said and the fact that he just confess to her

" Aww Sasuke I love you too" Sakura said now knowing the real reason why he's always pushing her away

And they both sleep peacefully in each others arm

* * *

Please review


	5. Barbie girl, Shikaino

Disclaimer I do't own Naruto or it's character

and the dare that Neji did was thought by my bff Danielle

* * *

The next day everyone gather at the same field after lunch.

"LET'S GET THIS ON" (I think you all know who I'm talking about)

"Hn Hyuuga Truth or Dare" Sasuke said while wrapping his are around Salura's waist and that's when everyone know something was going on with them

"Dare" Neji said

"I dare you to run around Konoha with your underwear on your head while singing Barbie Girl" He said with a strange glint on his eyes. As soon ghe said that everyone burst out laughing well everyone except Tenten cause she did a similar dare.

"WHAT I'M NOT DOING THAT!!!!!!!!!!" The pearl eyed boy yelled

"You have to Neji a dare is a dare" Sai said (he stop calling people by their nicknames)

"Fine" and then he went to the tree that just pop out of nowhere to pull off his underwear and put it on his head. When he came out everyone start cracking up again because of how silly he looks and the fact that his boxer wear pink with cute fluffy bunnies all over it (If you watch Bleach think of Chappy) Off he went and for the last twenty minutes all you could hear is laughters.

"I'll get you back Uchiha" Neji said angerily

"Sure you will" The last Uchiha said with a vioce full of sarcasm

"Ino truth or dare"

"Truth"

"Who do you like?"

Ino blush and then whisper really quietly like what Hinata does and this is what she said

"Shikamaru" but wveryone can hear her

"I like you too" Shikamaru said

"Really" nodded and then Ino jump up and hug him causing them to fall over

"Ow troublesome women"

"Okay forehead truth or dare"

* * *

Just so you know I had a mix up he dare in the first capter with the barney song was lee who did it not Shino.

Please Review and if you want please check my stories


	6. Updates

Hey guys I know I haven't been updating for a while because of school. But I'm gonna start updating more often. And as for my other fanfics When the Past meets Present and A Wonderful Summer Vacation will also be update as soon as I finish writing it.


	7. Signs and Salad

Here's the long awaited chapter enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters

* * *

"Okay Forehead Truth of Dare?" The Blonde haired ninja asked

"Dare I'm not scare like some of you guys are." Sakura replied

" What was that Forehead?" Ino said

"You heard what I said Ino-Pig" Sakura said

"No I didn't" She replied

"Just give me the stupid dare" said Sakura annoyed

"Okay your dare is...(and then Ino leans in and whisper into Sakura's ear)

All Sakura said was "Fine" and then she disappear

After a few minutes Iruka came with Sakura trailing behind

"So your dare was to bring Iruka-sensei here?" Shikamaru asked

"No but I already did my dare" Sakura replied smiling evilly

"What is it?" Naruto asked curiously

"That's for us to know and you to find out" This time it was Ino who replied

"Okay so what do you guys need me for?" Iruka said after having no idea what they just said

"Well you see we're hungry so can you cook for us? Since your such a great cook." Sakura said sweetly

"Fine" Iruka said obviously flatter

When Iruka turn to walk away everyone could clearly see a large sing taped across his back saying "I LIKE BOYS"

"Guys see that sign on his back NOW that was my dare." Sakura said as she was trying not to smile. Right after she said that everyone in the Konoha 12 bursted out laughing well everyone except for Neji, Sasuke and Shino.

"Haha got to admit Ino that was one good dare" Tenten said after the laughter die down

"Yes"

"Agree"

"She right"

Was all they said for the next minute.

"Okay Naruto Truth or Dare?" The pink hair woman asked

"DARE I'M NOT LIKE SASUKE-TEME" Naruto shouted

"I pick dare dobe" Sasuke said

"Oh my bad" Naruto said obviously embarrassed

"Will you two shut up and get the dare out" Neji said annoyed with the constant argument that goes on between Naruto and Sasuke

"Anyway Naruto I dare you to eat vegetables for the rest of the day." Sakura said

"NOOOOOOOOOO I CAN'T EAT VEGETABLES I'LL DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto shouting like it's the end of the world

"Then the world would be a better place." Sasuke said even though everyone knew he didn't mean it

"Shut up Sasuke and Naruto like people say DEAL WITH IT" Ino said

"Naruto you can deal with the Akatsuki and Orochimaru but you can't deal with eating vegetables Uzumaki Naruto I just lost all my respect for you" Neji said

" Well look on the bright side it's good for you." Hinata said trying to make the dare better for Naruto

"I don't care if it's good for me I just want ramen" Naruto said complaining

"Naruto can I ask you a question?" Kiba asked suddenly

"Shoot" The hyperactive blond haired nin said

"Have you ever had vegetables bafore?" Kiba asked

"No but from the looks of it, I'll say it taste really nasty." Naruto replied with a disgusted look on his face

"Well in that case Naruto I'll change my dare for you. I dare you to eat a bowl of Caesar Salad." Sakura said

"That's just as bad" Naruto said still complaining

"Just do the dare and stop making a big fuss about it" Shikamaru said obviously annoyed

"I'll go make the salad" Hinata said and she disappear

After a few minutes Hinata came back with a bowl of Caesar Salad.

"Okay here I go" Naruto said

and then he took a small bite of the salad

"Well what do you think?" Everyone asked him

"It's not as bad as I thought it will be but I still hate." Naruto said while he finish completing his dare

'_At least he actually try the salad.'_ Everyone thought

"Since it's my turn Kiba Truth or Dare?" Naruto asked turning around to Kiba

* * *

Well hope you guys like it. Please review


	8. Dogs, BBQ and Kages

Here guys the last chapter of Truth or Dare Naruto Style. Thanks to all the people who took the time to read my story

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

"Truth" Kiba said

"Chicken" Everyone mumbled as soon as they heard his answer

"Hey if I recall Shino pick truth too" Kiba said trying to defend himself

"Shino doesn't count" Neji said

"Okay Kiba hears your truth. Have you ever think about eating Akamaru?" Naruto asked

"Actually yes I have" said the brown hair boy

"WHAT you actually thought about eating your own dog!" Everybody exclaimed surprised by his answer

"Yeah when I first got him and when I was really hungry with no food around" Kiba said

"Oh" and that was what all of them said everybody was silent for a few minutes

"Anyway Chouji Truth or Dare?" Kiba asked trying to break the silence

"Truth" He replied

"When was the first time you ever have BBQ?" Kiba asked

"When I was five. I remember that I got an award at the Academy so to celebrated my parents took me took to the BBQ place." Chouji said remembering that day

"Wow" that was all everyone could say at that moment

"Umm... Sai Truth or Dare?" Chouji asked

"Dare" Sai replied with one of his fake smile

"Now we all know that all five kages are in Konoha ever since Lee's dare right?" Chouji asked everyone

"Yeah" as everyone replied they couldn't help but think of what happen to Lee

"Well I dare Sai to go up to the Hokage tower and kiss all the Kages on the lip" Chouji said having an evil look on his face

"Wow Chouji I never knew you could be this evil" Naruto said really surprised at what Chouji just said

"Fine" Sai said

He got up and start walking towards the Hokage tower. Unfortunately his outcome was twice as worst as Lee

The next day their sensei came back from their mission and everything was back to normal with each team going on missions and training. But no one have ever forgotten about the Truth or Dare game they played and what happen in between it. Naruto and Hinata was going on a date two days after the game. While Sasuke and Sakura was seen kissing in front of her house a week later.

After Ino's confession she and Shikamaru was seen holding hands in public. It turn out that Tenten and Neji was dating secretly for awhile now but the secret was out when they were caught making out in a broom closet.

* * *

Sorry if the ending was too rush

Please review


End file.
